Severus Snape Enamorado
by Thuringwethil
Summary: /Severus se obsesiona cada vez mas con una idea/ Capitulo 7: Recuerdo de una promesa, lo deside arriesgar todo ¿lo conseguira? ¿o fracasara en el intento? By Thuringwethil
1. ¿Severus Snape Enamorado?

0x08 graphic  
  
Harry potter estaba super harto de las clase de pociones, ademas estaba siendo la pareja de Neville,que era un desastre, asi que Snape siempre les estaba bajando puntos, pero hoy por extraño que paresca parecia estar en las nebulosas y por primera vez no le bajo ni un solo punto a Gryffindor, ni siquiera regaño a Neville por sus acostumbrados desastres.  
  
-Tiene que estar tramando algo-decia Ron muy extrañado.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, esto es algo para investigar -decia Hermione.  
  
- Pues yo por mi parte prefiero que continue asi por mucho tiempo....-decia esperansado Harry.  
  
-Bueno ya despues lo averiguaremos me estoy muriendo de hambre-decia Ron agarrandose el estomago.  
  
-Si es verdad ya es hora de comer-dijo mirando el reloj Harry.  
  
Asi que bajaron corriendo las escaleras y llegaron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Pronto la mesa estubo llena de fuentes de comida y estubieron hablando sobre el comportamiento de Snape. Mientras estaban hablando les paso por un lado Cho y Harry se comporto de una manera tonta que recordava el nuevo comportamiento de ....  
  
-¡¡¡¡SNAPE!!!!! Ya se ¡¡¡¡SNAPE ESTA ENAMORADO!!!!-decia callendo en la cuenta Hermione y preguntandose como podia ser.  
  
-QUE!!-soltaron Ron y Harry.  
  
-¿Y como lo sabes Hermione?-pregunto Ron  
  
- Por que Harry cuando vio a Cho se comporto de la misma manera-dijo explicándose.  
  
Este comentario hizo que Harry se avergonzara y que la mesa de Gryffindor estallara en sonoras rizas.  
  
-Bueno pero si Snape esta enamorado, ¿de quien lo estará?-dijo interviniendo Dean Thomas.  
  
-Buena pregunta-dijeron todos.  
  
Estuvieron todo el día pronunciando nombres y riéndose cuando veían que las parejas eran imposibles. Y si algún día Snape podría llegar hacer romántico.  
  
El comportamiento de Snape, no cambió en absoluto y un día en pociones Harry y Ron estaban criticando que la profesora Trelawney les había puesto muchísimas tareas y entonces Malfoy que los estaba escuchando hizo un comentario sobre lo mal y estúpida que era y Snape que pasaba por allí...  
  
¡¡¡¡20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN!!!!-Dijo gritando furioso.  
  
Todo el salón se quedó de piedra nunca habían visto que Snape le quitara puntos a Slytherin y menos por Malfoy. Después de eso Snape anuncio el final de las clases.  
  
-Nunca Había visto así a Snape-decía asombrado Ron  
  
-Bueno alégrate le han quitado 20 puntos a Slytherin y a nosotros ninguno y además ya sabemos de quien esta enamorado Snape-dijo feliz Hermione.  
  
Todos prorrumpieron en grandes carcajadas y todo el colegio se entero del nuevo chisme.  
  
Bueno en el fondo Snape tiene su lado romántico-dijo Hermione mirando al techo del gran comedor que ahora estaba de un azul claro.  
  
Bueno ¿¿qué tal les pareció? Me ha quedado muy corto pork no estaba muy inspirada y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió bueno cualquier cosa escríbanme un e-mail a [1]foreverbizkit@hotmail.com ( ¿se dieron cuanta q me gusta Limp Bizkit? )  
  
BESOS   
  
References  
  
1. mailto:foreverbizkit@hotmail.com 


	2. Angel y Demonio

Después de pensármelo mucho y recibir muchas peticiones de todos decidí continuar esta historia  
  
*-* Gracias por todos los review.  
  
Slythy: Muchas gracias fuiste mi primer review de los dos fanfics ( de verdad me pusiste muy contenta) ahora lo sigo  
  
Camino: muchisisissimas gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad q eres una gran amiga ;)  
  
Harriet Potter: gracias por los consejos y por decirme que escribía bien ( me gustaron mucho tus fanfics sigue así)  
  
Naleeh: Gracias por los consejos por el apoyo y por las fotos que me mandantes de verdad que me dieron mucha risa jajajaaj.  
  
Lady Susyte: Tu te consideraras que eres la que tienes que dar la " critica constructiva" pero de verdad que todo los consejos que me distes me animaron a mejorar y te prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores ( Muchas gracias) *-* si te llegas a leer este capitulo déjame un review con tus opiniones de verdad que necesito saber que hago mal y que hago bien.  
  
2- Ángel y Demonio  
  
Era temprano cuando Harry se despertó aquella fría mañana, al despertarse vio que algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban vistiéndose y decidió vestirse también ya que en unos minutos seria el desayuno en el Gran Comedor que seguramente ya tendría algunas sillas ocupadas por estudiantes de todos los cursos y casas, con ganas de probar la deliciosa comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos en las ocultas y grandes cocinas de Hogwarts.  
  
El chisme de que el profesor Snape estaba enamorado de la profesora de adivinación sé havia dispersado con los días y ya no era tema de conversación.  
  
Para horror de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y para satisfacción de los Slytherin Snape havia vuelto a su antigua forma de ser así que de nuevo Neville sufría por la mirada fría y llena de odio que Snape le hacia cada vez que uno de sus calderos estallaba haciendo un sonido ensordecedor y llenando él frió suelo de las mazmorras, de cualquier poción que estuvieran preparando, así que el marcador de Gryffindor pronto volvió a tener grandes bajadas y el de Slytherin era recompensado como si de su cumpleaños se tratara atiborrándose de puntos que el jefe de Slytherin le ofrecía por cualquier excusa insignificante.  
  
-Y yo que esperaba que siguiera así por mucho tiempo- decía furioso Harry a sus dos amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger después de que por no saber los ingredientes que llevaba una poción de verdad de 1 grado, Snape feliz por tener una excusa para quitarle puntos a Harry le quito 15 puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
-Lo que odio es que hoy le dio como unos 30 puntos a Malfoy por hacer una poción que el le havia ayudado a preparar, mejor dicho se la hizo.- Dijo Ron apretándose los nudillos y pensando en romperle la cara a Malfoy si se le presentaba una buena ocasión.  
  
-Bueno, pero ¿qué le habrá pasado para que volviera a su ¡¡¡insoportable!!! Forma de ser?  
  
Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione criticaban a Snape, Severus estaba en su despacho pensando en lo que paso hace unos días...  
  
Flashback  
  
Ese día estaba dispuesto a declarar mi amor a un ángel, que tonto fui al comportarme de esa manera, ese no era yo era..., cuando llegue a la clase de adivinación mire hacia arriba y vi una pequeña trampilla que se abrió formando una escalera, yo no sé aun porque no serraba esa maldita escalera y me iba pero es que no era yo era..., subí con paso lento y inseguro, cuando estaba llegando vi que havia llegado a un lugar que si hubiera estado en ese momento en su estado de siempre, frió, amargado y con ganas de favorecer a su casa, le hubiera parecido que acababa de entrar en un lugar que lo mas parecido con lo que se le pudiera comparar era entre un ático y una sala de te, aunque a mí me paresia que era el cielo, donde habitaba el ángel mas hermoso de todos pero es que no era yo era... el lugar estaba lleno de mesas de todo tipo rodeadas de sillones apretujados, tapizados con tela de color y cojines pequeños, estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja, las ventanas estaban  
tapadas con cortinas, y las lámparas cubiertas de unas pañoletas rojas, sentía el crujir de la madera en la chimenea que desprendía un calor agobiante y todo tipo de artilugio para la adivinación, pero mi corazón decía que había llegado al cielo y mi cerebro decía que era una locura, pero gano mi corazón en esa decisión, es que no era yo era... Al notar un ruido mire hacia el punto del que provenía, mis ojos vieron algo que hizo trisas mi corazón un ángel Estaba ¡¡¡¡BESANDO!!! A un demonio de nombre...me acerque un poco mas para saber quien era el demonio que besaba con tanta pasión a mi ángel, me quede de piedra al ver quien era... ¡¡¡¡Era Gilderoy Lockhart ¡!! Me quede pálido no sabia porque mi ángel correspondía a ese demonio que intentaba robar mela me dio tal ataque de furia que pensé en golpearlo pero al ver la cara de mi ángel tan feliz decidí alejarme sin hacer nada pero es que no era yo era... Pronuncie un hechizo que me llevo a mi despacho, me quede pensando en lo  
que acababa de ver y me di cuenta que no era el de siempre era yo Severus Snape que havia sido tonto al caer en los encantos de un Ángel que a su vez disfrutaba de los besos de un demonio, me puse a pensar si ¿mi ángel abría besado al demonio porque lo consideraba atractivo o lo había hecho porque el demonio la havia conquistado por lo que era y no por su físico? Y si era por el físico el estaba descartado ni cuando era joven las mujeres lo avían considerado atractivo así que desde ese día con el corazón echo pedazos decidió volver a su concha que lo protegía contra todo sentimiento y que por haber estado descuidado un ángel perforo esa capa por unos instantes.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo mas que el anterior si les gusta seguiré haciendo mas y si no les gusta pues... me pondré un poco triste al saber que puse todo mi empeño en este fanfic y no gusto pero eso sí, me dicen la verdad si les gusta me lo dicen y si no también.  
  
Gracias a los que lean el fanfic y ya saben review.  
  
Besos 


	3. ¿Realmente puedo dejar de pensar en ella...

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el 3 capitulo, me alegra que les gustara el 2 mas que el 1, sé que fue una sorpresa lo de Gilderoy, hasta yo me sorprendí, no sabia a quien poner y de repente me vino la mente. Este es más largo y espero que también les guste, ahora respondo los review, ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODOS!!!! ^-^  
  
Melliza: Me encanta que te hayas enfadado con ella ya que ...bueno mejor no digo nada ¡¡¡es una sorpresa!!!  
  
Alpha: Creo que hay muchas personas que desearían ser su Ángel, espero que sigas leyendo mi Fanfic.  
  
Lina Saotome: Gracias por ese consejo, el 2 lo intente hacer largo pero no me venían ideas a la cabeza, pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes y el trama Irá mas lento, espero que te leas este capitulo y me digas tu opinión.  
  
Crazy for Ron ( 6 friends): Gracias por el review, ya se que el 1 y el 2 me salieron cortos de Nuevo sorry, gracias por decirme que tengo talento para escribir, eso me animo mucho ^-^,  
  
Espero que se decidan por quien van a estar locas, sigan leyendo mi fanfic.  
  
Lady Susyte: Muchísimas gracias, tu fanfic me alegro el día, el 2 lo hice con la esperanza de que te pudiera gustar, ya que quiero mejorar, si te deje intrigada con el 2 con este te vas a morir de lo intrigado que lo deje, por supuesto que no me sentí mal con tu review gracias a ti el 2 es así, estaré encantada de leer tu fanfic, avísame cuando lo termines. Gracias de nuevo.  
  
Harriet Potter:¡¡Aquí esta lo termine!!! A las 1:04 pero lo termine, gracias, por decirme q este estaba mejor q el otro, me alegra que te gustara el Flashback ( le puse mucho empeño, espero que no haya quedado empalagoso), de nada tus fanfics están muy bien.  
  
Ender: Jajajaj tu aun no sabes si se quedara con ella.  
  
Naleeh / Helena: Muchisisissimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me distes y me sigues dando heres una gran amiga, ¡¡¡yo también me aprendí mi nick de memoria!!! ( Después de decirle a todo el mundo que significaba), sabia que no te esperabas a Gilderoy, por favor no me recuerdes las fotos que me va dar un infarto ¡¡¡qué horrible!!! , Gracias por decirme q el final esta bien ( me empeñe mucho y vuelvo a repetir que espero q no me haya quedado muy empalagoso), hay Naleeh me morí de la risa con los dos e-mails que me mandaste el pobre tiene una cara de tonto que no se puede mirar al espejo. Gracias muchas Gracias ¡¡¡Tu también eres la mejor!!!.  
  
Path / Karen / Camino: Muchisisisisisimas gracias por todo el apoyo... ( lo mismo que a Helena), muchas gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien Thanks, eso del club de fans me dio mucha risa, Gracias sin ti Helena y yo no escribiríamos nunca.  
  
TomoyoDaidouji: Tú eres a la que más tengo que agradecer ya que gracias a ti ¡¡¡hoy termine este capitulo!!!, gracias por todas las ideas me sirvieron de mucho y por todo él animo, heres una excelente amiga, es un honor ayudarte en tu fanfic, lo mejor es que ya se como termina ^^U  
  
Gracias a todos los que lean mi humilde fanfic, si quieren el 4 capitulo me mandan un review, sigo queriendo que me digan lo que hago mal y lo que hago bien.  
  
3-¿Realmente puedo dejar de pensar en ella?  
  
  
  
Otro día debajo de mi caparazón, y seguir con mi manera de ser, fría, hoy baje muchos puntos a las otras casas y favorecí a la mía de una manera incontrolable, ¿pero eso me hará olvidarla? "Camino por los pasillos pensando en ella, ya no la llamo "mi" ángel porque sé que no es mía, ella ama a otro". Mientras voy pensando en ti te cruzas en mi camino veo que tienes mirada triste pero aun así te sale una débil sonrisa ¿ va dirigida a mí?.  
  
Me dices con tu dulce voz:  
  
-Hola Severus  
  
Yo me quedo de piedra ¡¡te amo ¡!!- Quiero decirte pero no puedo pronunciar palabra y te miro con cara de tonto mientras te alejas. Me repito a mi mismo Vamos Severus "¿ no vez que tu armadura se rompe?¿ No te das cuenta que ella ya ama a otro?, ¡¡¡No sufras mas por ella!! Eso lo dice todo mi cuerpo mi parte ahora cuerda pero mi corazón habla ¿ crees que es tan fácil? ¿ Crees que no lo sé?, Pero aun así ¿ cómo la puedo olvidar?".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione se dirige a la biblioteca y empieza a hacer el trabajo que el profesor Snape les puso a todos los de Gryffindor como castigo, se pasa por la biblioteca en busca de los libros necesarios para sacar información sobre el trabajo, en media hora ya havia terminado su tarea, guardo los libros en las secciones correspondientes y salió de la biblioteca cargada con unos 5 pergaminos y un estuche completo de plumas que también incluía un tintero.  
  
Bajaba por las escaleras distraída cuando vio a su antiguo profesor Lockhart, se le cayeron los pergaminos y el estuche de la sorpresa, el profesor que se dio cuenta de su presencia le sonrió.  
  
-Pro.Oofe... sor Lockhart-Dijo Hermione con dificultad  
  
-Hola, aunque no soy tu profesor- dijo sonriendo Lockhart  
  
-Y bueno entonces que hace aquí en Hogwarts- Le dijo una nerviosa Hermione  
  
-Pues... - Lockhart se sentía bastante incomodo no sabia que decirle desde luego que la verdad no, de repente miro su reloj y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo: Perdone Señorita ¿no le toca ahora clase?  
  
-¡¡¡HAY SÍ!!!, Bueno profesor ya hablaremos adiós y ¡¡¡Gracias!!!- Y sin nada mas que decir Hermione salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que se dirigían a las Mazmorras.  
  
En lo que llego y vio que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos al lado de su caldero, pero vio que aun no había llegado el profesor Snape.  
  
Se sentó acerco a Harry y Ron que estaban discutiendo sobre el mejor equipo de Quiddich  
  
-¡¡¡Que son los Chudley Cannons ¡!!!-Decía Ron ya acalorado por la discusión a la que se le unieron Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, estudiantes del mismo curso y casa.  
  
-¡¡¡LA SELECCIÓN IRLANDESA!!!-Gritaron Seamus y Dean al mismo tiempo  
  
Harry se sentía incomodo, poco conocía sobre los actuales equipos de Quiddich así que fue el único que noto que Hermione venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¿Porque tan feliz?- Le pregunto Harry  
  
-Porque... – se quedo hablando sola ya que Harry empezó a apoyar a Ron porque sabia que si no lo hacia el se enfadaría y... - Así que muy ofendida Hermione vio la discusión frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Chicos saben que... -Pero no la escuchaban con la tremenda pelea que se había armado ya en el salón.  
  
-SON LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS- Gritaron Harry y Ron ya afónicos.  
  
-LA SELECCIÓN IRLAN... -intento decir Seamus pero fue interrumpido...  
  
-¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!, ¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE Y DEJENME HABLAR!!!-Dijo ya harta Hermione a todo pulmón.  
  
-Hola Hermione la saludaron Ron, Seamus y Dean ( que por lo visto la acababan de ver)- Eso provoco una gran furia en Hermione.  
  
-LA SELECCIÓN/ CHUDLEY CANNONS-Gritaron los dos grupos  
  
-¡¡¡¡Petrificus Inmobiliaris!!!! –Grito Hermione ya harta, apuntándolos con la varita  
  
-¿QUÉ HACES?-Le gritaron los 4 inmovilizados  
  
-Hacer que me escuchen-dijo Hermione con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-esta bien, ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?-Dijo Harry y los 4 vieron como la cara de Hermione cambiaba radicalmente y se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Pues verán, estaba yo saliendo de la biblioteca...  
  
-Que novedad, ¡¡¡para eso nos interrumpes!!!  
  
-¡¡¡SI NO ME DEJAS TERMINAR DE HABLAR NO VAS A SABER NUNCA DE QUE VI AL PROFESOR GILDEROY LOCKHARD-dijo Hermione gritando tanto que toda la clase se dio cuenta y eso causo un gran desagrado en la cara de todos los chicos y que las chicas gritaran como locas y se le acercaban a Hermione para que les siguiera contando lo ocurrido, mientras ella les explicaba con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
  
  
  
"En el despacho de Snape..."  
  
  
  
Severus estaba pensando, en todo lo ocurrido desde aquel día, en q ella se cruzó en su monótona vida, cuando su armadura se resquebrajo de un solo golpe y cuando entendió que se había enamorado...  
  
Aún recuerdo ese día, cuando te cruzaste en mi oscura vida, ¿Cómo un ángel como tú, puede entrar en la vida de alguien como yo?, Eso no lo puedo entender, pero no me esfuerzo en hacerlo, ya que bendigo el día en que tú apareciste frente a mis ojos, el día en el que comprendí que heres la dueña de mi corazón, aun así tengo que olvidarte aunque sea algo que realmente creo que será imposible, para mí lo heres todo heres la luz que alumbra mi camino, aunque este en penumbras y tenga la marca de un mortifago, tu felicidad lo es todo para mi, aunque tu felicidad la encuentres de otra forma... con otro hombre..., se entristeció al recordar la imagen que había frenado su declaración, aunque pensando lo bien, eso quizás le hubiera frenado las lagrimas en un futuro próximo al de si la declaración se hubiera cumplido, estaba seguro que ella, lo rechazaría y ¿quién no?....escucho que la puerta se habría, así que dejo de pensar en ella... y hizo como si estuviera revisando los exámenes de pociones, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver quien entraba por aquella puerta...  
  
  
  
-Severus yo... -dijo Ella, conteniendo las lagrimas, que querían salir sin que nadie las frenara y en cada lagrima estuviera depositada la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento.  
  
-Que desea-dijo Severus intentando decirlo con su amarga voz, pero le salió una muy diferente, al menos no había tartamudeado.  
  
Él vio que unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y al caer rozaban su mejilla, no podía contenerse, la tenia que reconfortar, estaba sufriendo..., sin mas se acercó a ella y la abraso, permanecieron así mucho rato, ella lloraba irrefrenablemente en su hombro y él la abrasaba tiernamente, ( ^-^`¿se imaginan esto? ) después ella, se tranquilizo y le contó a Severus que...  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡No puedo creer que ese estúpido te aya hecho eso!!!-Decía Snape furioso  
  
-Tranquilízate Severus, eso me pasa por creer que algún día una persona me amaría-Dijo ella, redamando unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
  
-Severus heres un gran amigo, gracias por escucharme, ahora me tengo que ir a dar clases...  
  
-Sabes que yo... 


	4. No dejare que llores mas Como Perros y ...

TomoyoDaidouji: Muchas gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, jijiji quedarse en blanco es algo facil, espero que disfrutes del fanfic.  
  
Harriet: Jijiji bueno ese día estaba inspirada así que como hera sábado trasnoche, ¿de verdad mereció la pena?, ¡¡¡OH gracias!!! *Rowe se sonroja*, Gracias por decirme que le puse mucho sentimiento a mi Flashback.  
  
Path/ Karen/ Camino: No te preocupes por el review, ya sé lo que quieres decir **) Thanks.  
  
( No pienses que soy como Trelawney, aunque en mi historia me gustaría ser ella, yo no perdería el tiempo le diría a sevy ahhhh q lindo ( uy perdón a todas las amantes de sevy jijiji me desmadre)  
  
Lady Susyte: ¡¡¡Hi Susy!!!, ¡¡¡Por fin lo termine!!!, gracias por decirme que ya tengo un mejor manejo de la historia ^ ^, jajajaj nadie se espero a Gilderoy, espero que este capitulo te guste...  
  
Naleeh / Helena /Yavannië: Q emoción ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?, jajajaj lo de los críos me vino a la mente mientras escribía y bueno... lo coloq *-*.  
  
Gracias por decirme que el final me quedo lindo, Me gusto la idea esa de lo que Snape le decía, pero la deseche, I´am sorry dibujante paranoica... jijiji...  
  
Crazy for Sevy ( 1 de las 6 friends): ¡¡¡OH gracias!!, ¿De verdad te gusto cuando estaba hablando con el mismo?, Thanks, mi sevy es el mejor aunq tambien amo a Ron...  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa : No te preocupes por dejarme el R/R tan tarde, ¿de verdad esta padrisimo? OH Thanks...  
  
Patty * Potter: OH gracias, se que fue un crimen cortarlo así, ¡¡¡aquí esta la continuación!!!!, espero q te guste, por cierto patty me encanta que seas Venezolana como yo, así pues esto es burda de emocionante, intento no utilizar el lenguaje de aquí porq si no, no me entienden jijiji...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4-No dejare que llores mas / Como Perros y Gatos.  
  
  
  
Severus aun no extendía porque esa frase inacaba había salido de su boca, al menos no lo había dicho completo, todavía podía frenar muchas lagrimas, ella acababa de sufrir y él la había consolado, ahora había una amistad entre ellos, no quería que se terminara tan pronto...  
  
-Sabes que yo...  
  
-¿Que Severus?  
  
-Yo... Yo... Yo creo que, tienes razón ahora nos toca dar clases.  
  
Ella solo sonrió y salió por la puerta del despacho.  
  
Severus, se quedo un momento de piedra, esa sonrisa...  
  
Antes de dirigirse a dar clases, murmuro para sí mismo: Es mejor así...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Severus y Trelawney estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro, no en forma romántica, más bien protectiva. Él no le sacaba los ojos de encima, y ella disimuladamente tampoco.  
  
Severus volvía a ser el profesor distraído y soñador, pronto el marcador de Slytherin, dejo de recibir puntos de forma exagerada, los Slytherin estaban furiosos, pero las otras casas lo celebraban como nunca.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que bueno que Snape vuelve a ser así!!!!-Dijeron Seamus y Dean al mismo tiempo  
  
-Sí que alivio -Dijo Harry  
  
-Chicos acuérdense que antes hizo lo mismo...  
  
-Si, yo creo que trama algo-Dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno, no hay tiempo de saber lo que le pasa a Severus, les toca adivinación y a mi Aritmancia  
  
-O.k, chao Hermione  
  
-Chao muchachos.  
  
La clase de adivinación fue como siempre, habían vuelto a las bolas de cristal, porque la profesora Trelawney, creía que tenían que aprender "más".  
  
A sí que todos, tuvieron que mirar la ridícula bola de cristal, por segundos, minutos y hasta horas sin ver nada, aunque Parvati y Lavender aseguraban que estaban viendo muchas cosas...  
  
-Porque será, que siempre, que miro la bola de cristal, me dice que va a ver niebla ¿será una coincidencia?-Decía Ron  
  
Este comentario hizo que toda la clase, que había estado callada, estallara en sonoras rizas.  
  
La profesora Trelawney hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero Parvati y Lavender le dirigieron miradas reprobatorias.  
  
Cuando salieron de la clase, todos estaban felices de que la clase de adivinación hubiera finalizado, les pareció que habían despertado de una horrible pesadilla...  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A la hora de comer, Severus estaba muy pensativo, veía los delicados movimientos de ella... Quería: abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba... pero no podía...  
  
Sin saber porque, dejo los cubiertos encima del plato y se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, necesitaba pensar con claridad... Se sentó en un banco y se puso a pensar en su situación...  
  
Cuando de repente, escucho un ruido, que perturbo el silencio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se levanto y fue a ver que hera lo que había provocado ese ruido...  
  
Vio a la persona que más odiaba, hera... ¡¡¡Gilderoy Lockhart!!!  
  
Sin saber porque, se acercó a el y le pego un puñetazo en todo el abdomen, Gilderoy no se lo esperaba, a si que no pudo frenar aquel puñetazo, que le había lanzado con toda su fuerza y furia Severus.  
  
Del dolor sus piernas se doblaron, dio un grito de dolor y callo de rodillas al suelo, tocándose con ambas manos el abdomen, tardo unos minutos, en recuperar él oxigeno perdido, en poder pronunciar palabra y cuando pudo levantar su cabeza para ver al hombre que le había causado tanto dolor, sin siquiera poder saber porque... Vio que Snape tenia el rostro crispado de furia y tenia el puño apretado aun, con el que le había pegado.  
  
Lockhart, le respondió con un puñetazo por la nariz, que enseguida sangró, con la nariz partida y un labio sangrando, sé enzarzaron en una lucha, de patadas, puñetazos y algunos maleficios, al final, había sangre en la hierba antes verde, Severus y Gilderoy estaban irreconocibles, Gilderoy sangraba mucho y Severus tenia un labio roto y la nariz destrozada, hubieran seguido peleando, si no hubiera llegado, Trelawney, que separo a los dos con un grito.  
  
-¡¡¡Dejen de pelearse los dos!!!-Grito fuertemente Trelawney, funcionó, los dos dejaron de pelear como perros y gatos y la miraron, Gilderoy con mirada romántica, aunque falsa y Severus la miraba con su típica mirada fría, pero cuando la miraba había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos oscuros, que ni él mas observador lo descubriría, pero estaba hay, ese pequeño brillo que simbolizaba todo su amor hacia ella...  
  
  
  
Pero Cariño...  
  
Este comentario de Lockhart, hizo que Severus le dirigiera una de sus más frías miradas, llena de odio y por otro lado envidia... Ya que él había sido un demonio, si, pero logro besar a su ángel.  
  
- Ni cariño ni nada... Será mejor que vallan a la enfermería... -Dijo Trelawney furiosa a los dos.  
  
  
  
  
  
En la enfermería.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Vaya que comportarse así, nunca lo hubiera creído. Es que a ustedes ¿no les da vergüenza?.  
  
Nunca hubiera pensado que, usted profesor Snape, peleara de una manera tan infantil, con el pobre Gilderoy, porque según él me contó, usted fue el culpable...  
  
-Si Poppy a sí es... -Dijo Lockhart dándosela de inocente y aguantando el dolor que sentía, al sentir una poción de color azul verdosa, que la Sra. Pronfey le aplicaba ahora en el abdomen, donde había recibido tal puñetazo, que en su piel, quedo la marca rojiza...  
  
Luego de aplicarle la pomada a Lockhart, de vendarle el abdomen y decirle que guardara reposo...  
  
Se encargo del pobre Severus, que desde que había llegado a la enfermería, no había dicho palabra, estaba muy pensativo, ¿porque perdió de esa forma los estribos?..., lo que le horrorizaba, hera el hecho de que Trelawney se pudo haber enfurecido con él...  
  
Mientras pensaba en ciertas dudas, temores y...  
  
La señora Pronfey, le estaba haciendo un hechizo para que su nariz quedara en el mismo lugar de antes, también, le estaba aplicando una poción de color roja para la nariz y el labio, que estaban cubiertos de sangre, hasta no poder.  
  
La Sra. Pronfey, les mando a quitarse las túnicas manchadas de sangre y al cabo de unos minutos llego Trelawney, que venia con un rostro de preocupación y sé mordía el labio tan fuertemente que había empezado a sangrar.  
  
Que bueno es Severus, seguro que se peleo con Gil... -No podía pronunciar su nombre, el solo hecho de hacerlo, hacia que sus ojos se humedecieran. No quería recordar lo engañada que había estado, un amor falso le segó la vista, pensar que alguien la amaba, fue un error, nunca lo harían, fue una tonta al creerlo, ¿cómo un hombre tan buen mozo y atractivo, Se fijaría en una persona como ella?, al menos tenia una amistad, una amistad que esperaba que le durara por siempre.  
  
Pensando en su situación fue caminando, hasta llegar, a la enfermería, enseguida hablo, con la Sra. Pronfey, que le explico la situación ( la versión de Gilderoy Lockhart), ella sabia muy bien la razón por la que Severus, había actuado así, hera un gran amigo...  
  
Después de muchos ruegos, la Sra. Pronfey, la dejo verlos.  
  
  
  
-Pero solo 15 minutos-Dijo antes de salir a su despacho  
  
-Sí Poppy, muchas gracias-Dijo con una media sonrisa Trelawney a la Sra. Pronfey.  
  
  
  
Cuando Severus, vio entrar por la puerta a Trelawney, todo dolor desapareció de su cuerpo, todo remordimiento o miedo se fue de su mente para ser ocupado por una visión de su querido ángel.  
  
Ella hablaba con él, en forma cariñosa, pero regañándolo por su pelea con Gilderoy.  
  
-Es que ¿acaso té importa?-Dijo con la misma voz Severus, pero en su corazón había tristeza.  
  
-Claro que me importa...  
  
Severus, sintió como si su corazón se resquebrajara...  
  
-¿De... De... Verdad?  
  
-Claro, Tonto, me preocupo por ti ¿sabes?  
  
Fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado el Hechizo reparo al corazón de Severus...  
  
-Bueno ya pasaron los 15 minutos ahora adiós.-Dijo llegando la Sra. Pronfey  
  
-Buenos, adiós Severus...  
  
-Adiós Prin... Digo adiós...  
  
  
  
La profesora Trelawney, se fue y Severus quedo con la mirada perdida...  
  
  
  
La señora Pronfey, les dio una poción para dormir, se acostaron en sus camas y antes de que la puerta se serrara, ya estos estaban dormidos, recuperando las fuerzas para una revancha...  
  
  
  
Es pero que lo aya cortado igual de intrigante, si les gusta me dejan un review y si no les gusta también me lo dejan.  
  
Besos  
  
Rowe *-* 


	5. Recuerdos y Realidad

Bueno, ¡¡¡por fin!!!, Ya no hace falta que me maten, cumplí, aunque una semana después de lo prometido, pero es que en semana santa viaje y me dio miedo llevarme el disquete, ¿y si lo pierdo o lo olvido?, Entonces, lo termine hoy, me inspire, y es raro porque no es de noche, pero mejor dejo de escribir esto porque los estoy aburriendo.  
  
Ahora respondo sus Reviews, que ustedes no saben cuanto me animan y me alegran.  
  
(Melliza): No fue de nada contarte la trama, pero comprobaras la cambie un poquito, así podré meter un capitulo mas, porque de verdad no quiero terminar el fanfic, le agarre mucho cariño.  
  
Si, yo también me exalte cuando escribí esa parte...  
  
(Patty): Oye chama, me encanta que te encante el capitulo anterior y me encantaría tirar a Lockhart a las sirenas, aunque no se si lo meteré en la trama, espero que este te guste también.  
  
(Tomo): Me alegra que disfrutaras del capitulo anterior, espero que te guste este.  
  
(Alpha): Veo que eres la única, que se da cuenta mas o menos del camino que tomara el fanfic, aunque tu tranquila mi favoritismo a sevy siempre será el mismo.  
  
Me encanta que te parezca Hermoso y Bueno, de verdad que e hace muy feliz tu review, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.  
  
(Susy): Me alegra que te guste como va la trama y si, soy un caso en la redacción, cuando termine el fanfic, arreglare todos, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo, gracias por decirme de antemano que te gusto el poema, pensaba que era muy cursi...  
  
(Fleur Delacour) Gracias por decirme todos los defectos de mi fanfic, te lo agradezco, cuando los quite y los vuelva a colocar todos arreglare eso, aunque por ahora no tengo tiempo, espero que te parezca mejor este capitulo, gracias por decirme que la idea es original y bueno solo me queda decirte que me encanta tu fanfic, espero que pongas pronto el próximo capitulo  
  
(LaLi) Bueno, puse la pareja esta, porque la de sevy y Mcgonagall ya esta muy vista, si, Lockhart perdió la memoria pero la recuperó y bueno gracias por decirme que Mola, eso me pone muy contenta. Y lo de las "H" bueno, lo estoy intentando evitar, espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
(Isil) Bueno, perdón por no llamarte por tu nick, pero prima es que ya el rol este me tiene loca, bueno, si mi ortografía es un caso, adoro trasnocharme, aunque esta vez no lo hice (, conciencia, tienes razón, aunque la verdad es que "nosotras" también tenemos la culpa, pero es que el rol es tan bueno...  
  
(Marina): Cuanto tiempo sin hablar por el msn contigo, a ver si podemos hacerlo de nuevo, ya te dije que se llamaban Mortifagos y tu historia me encanto así que no hay por que agradecer.  
  
(Pervert Bitch): Bueno, me alegro de que te aya gustado y ya veré si sigo esa opción, me leeria tus fanfics, pero están en ingles y el ingles no es algo que me vaya muy bien, ¿sabes mucho castellano?, y tu tranquila, que no creo que estés mas loquita que yo.  
  
(Myrtle): Bueno sin comentarios la ortografía, si yo tampoco me puedo creer que aya hecho que sevy se enamore de Trelawney, aunque por fin algo nuevo, espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
(DjLethal): Gracias, por decir que mi fic esta bien, el tuyo también lo esta y bueno sino sigo así me matan mis friends, así que no me queda mas remedio...  
  
WOW, ¡¡¡cuantos reviews!! *rowe llora de la emoción* Espero que les guste este capitulo y ya saben reviews.  
  
"Los reviews, no tardan nada en escribir.  
  
Pero ese pequeño tiempo,  
  
Al yo leerlos me haces feliz"  
  
Se que es una tontería ese verso, pero como ven, estoy loca.  
  
  
  
.  
  
5- Recuerdos y Realidad  
  
  
  
Ya ha transcurrido una semana, desde que perdí los estribos y nos enzarzamos en una larga pelea, desde aquel día, no he visto mas a Gilderoy Lockhart y sinceramente espero no volver a verlo nunca. Por otro lado las cosas con Sybill, son las mismas de antes, sé que ella solo me ve como un amigo, nada mas que eso, un simple amigo, no, yo quiero que ella me vea como algo mas que eso...  
  
Con estos pensamientos, que me atormentan cada segundo, bajo a desayunar, antes de ello, vi que alumnos de todas las edades y casas, estaban apretujados, según comprobó, el desorden era debido a un anunció, las muchachas, estaban, como locas.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
-¿Leíste el anunció, Lavender?  
  
-Si, No me puedo creer que aya un Baile  
  
-¿ya tienes túnica de gala?  
  
-Bueno, Parvati, tengo la del año pasado, claro que no me hará falta.  
  
-No te entiendo Lavender, ¿cómo que no te hará falta?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que al ser baile de Halloween, iremos todos con mascaras y disfraces.  
  
-¿así que tendremos que ir disfrazados y con mascaras?  
  
-Así es Parvati.  
  
-¿Sabes entonces lo que significa?  
  
-Si, ¡¡¡QUÉ TENEMOS QUE COMPRARNOS UN DISFRAZ!!!!  
  
-Exacto  
  
Y sin mas que decir, salieron corriendo a la lechuzeria, donde les mandarían a sus padres una carta rogándoles un hermoso disfraz.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
La mención del baile, me trae recuerdos, recuerdos ya olvidados, recuerdos cuando yo solo era un estúpido adolescente, que creía en una ilusión, una ilusión, que al poco tiempo se desmoronaría.  
  
  
  
" *Flashback* "  
  
  
  
-¿Escuchaste lo del baile que va haber Severus?  
  
-¿baile?  
  
-Si, todas las chicas lo gritan, hasta en las clases, es raro que no sepas lo del baile.  
  
-Pues no lo sabia y ¿cuando será?  
  
-Este Sábado, ¿con quien vas a ir?  
  
-Pero si me acabo de enterar de que hay un baile, no sé con quien ir.  
  
-Pues será mejor que te apresures Severus, si no, se acabaran las chicas que valen la pena.  
  
-Si, bueno y ¿tu con quien vas a ir?  
  
-Con ella- Señalo a una muchacha, rubia, de cuerpo bastante formado, alta, aunque no tanto como su amigo y flaca.  
  
Severus miro su reloj.  
  
¡¡¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!!!-Grito al tiempo que salía por la puerta de su sala común corriendo, su amigo y la pareja de este, también lo siguieron...  
  
  
  
  
  
" *Fin del Flashback* "  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus dejo de lado, aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban y se fue al Gran Comedor, ya que era hora de la cena.  
  
Se sentó en su silla correspondiente, en la mesa de los profesores, mientras contemplaba el cielo, que en esos momentos estaba negro y unas nubes grises que amenazaban con lluvia.  
  
Vio como Dumbledore se paraba y todos los murmullos del Gran Comedor cesaban, para dar paso, a un silencio, que fue disolvió, por la voz clara y potente de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Quiero anunciar, que el día del baile, será en 3 días, en este baile, la túnica de gala no se usara, ya que como el baile es de Halloween todos Irán con disfraces extravagantes o con simples mascaras. -Se detuvo al oír aprobaciones de algunos y enormes quejas de la mesa de Slytherin.-Pueden seguir con la cena, Buen Provecho.  
  
Severus vio como Dumbledore se sentaba, en su respectiva silla, al hacer esto, el Gran Comedor, se lleno de millones de murmullos, provenientes de chicos y de chicas, de todas las edades y de todas las casas.  
  
Mas recuerdos vienen a mi mente, vienen como gaviotas atraídas por el mar, vienen como las abejas son atraídas por el polen de las flores, vienen en contra de mi voluntad, no quiero recordar, no quiero recordar el pasado, no quiero recordar esos ojos verde esmeralda, en los que quería fundirme, como el hierro se funde ante el fuego, si fuego, fuego era tu hermoso pelo... Y tonta era mi ilusión, aléjense recuerdos, verdades mas letales que un puñal directo al corazón.  
  
  
  
" *Flashback* "  
  
  
  
Las palabras de mi amigo me tenían atormentado.  
  
*Pues será mejor que te apresures Severus, si no, se acabaran las chicas que valen la pena.*  
  
Sí, aunque para mi solo había una muchacha que valía la pena, si era esa chica, de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello rojo como el fuego, solo había dos pequeños problemas, para nosotros los Slytherins, el primero era la gran rivalidad de su casa y la mía y el 2 y mayor problema, era una sangre- sucia, o como lo dicen ellos, hija de muggles.  
  
Aunque a mí eso no me importa, porque no sé cuál fue el día, que la mire en esos ojos, en los que quería ahogarme, me podría morir en aquel instante atravesado por una flecha y moriría con una sonrisa, con una visión así como ultimo recuerdo en la mente, aunque fuera al infierno seria feliz, porque la tristeza no podría penetrar, aquel momento de tan gran visión, que recordaría todos los días, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, toda la eternidad...  
  
El caso es que seguía mirándote disimuladamente, detrás de un árbol, mientras tu leías un libro con una gran sonrisa en tus carnosos labios, debajo de la sombra de un gran cerezo, plantado hace años en los terrenos de Hogwarts y disfrutando de los pocos meses de calor que le quedaban, cuando viniera el invierno perdería sus hojas y sus ramas se congelarían, pero en verano, el sol calentaría sus ramas, las hojas y las cerezas volverían a crecer, entre el calor que le brindaban los rayos del sol y la lluvia.  
  
En esos momentos cualquier poeta, estaría de los mas inspirado y escribiría un poema sobre aquella hermosa visión.  
  
Me metí distraídamente las manos en los bolsillos y mis manos palparon la superficie de un pergamino que me había sobrado de una tarea.  
  
En el otro bolsillo tenia una pluma, que no sé porque la tendría allí, también note que tenia un tintero  
  
Nunca en mi vida había escrito un poema, ya que pensaba que no era bueno para eso, pero en esos momentos, tenia ganas de aunque sea escribir aquella visión en un pergamino con una pluma mojada en el tintero lleno de tinta negra.  
  
Desplegué el pergamino, abrí el tintero y moje mi pluma en él, que se impregno de tinta negra.  
  
Lo que escribí en el pergamino no sé si fue bien un poema...  
  
  
  
  
  
Concentrada en el libro  
  
¿No notas, mi mirada profunda?  
  
¿No notas, mis ojos oscuros  
  
Mirando los tuyos?.  
  
¿No notas, que me muero  
  
Por besar tus carnosos labios  
  
Que ahora están susurrando  
  
Las partes interesantes del libro?.  
  
¿No notas que ese pelo  
  
Me recuerda el rojo intenso  
  
De mis mejillas  
  
Cuando te observo.?  
  
¿No notas que debajo  
  
de ese cerezo, con esa sonrisa,  
  
el viento moviendo tu pelo  
  
¿Te estoy empezando a amar?  
  
Sé que oculto aquí,  
  
Parezco un cobarde  
  
No lo niego, lo soy.  
  
¿Pero crees que es fácil, decirte que te amo?  
  
Brisa, en tu pelo.  
  
Hermosa vista, tus ojos  
  
Sonrisa, en tus labios  
  
Y cobardía la mía.  
  
  
  
  
  
Termino de desahogarme, en las letras escritas en el pergamino, se refleja mis sentimientos, cualquier Slytherin pensaría, que estoy loco, que como se me ocurre escribir algo así, así de empalagoso, lo peor, es que me dirían, que se lo estoy escribiendo a una Gryffindor y que para colmo es Sangre- Sucia.  
  
Noto como el sol ya se pone, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecí observándola?.  
  
-Será mejor que me retire a mi sala común.-Murmure  
  
Camino por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, le digo la contraseña al cuadro para que me deje pasar...  
  
En la sala común no hay nadie, así que me siento en un sillón al lado del fuego, meto mis manos de nuevo en el bolsillo donde guarde el pergamino, lo agarro, lo vuelvo a leer y lo lanzo al fuego.  
  
-Es mejor, que nadie sepa lo que siento por ti-Susurro  
  
  
  
" *Fin del Flashback* " 


	6. Recuerdos y Realidad 2

**6-****Recuerdos y Realidad 2******

**Solo faltan 2 días para el día del baile de Halloween, y cada vez que se va acercando el día, los recuerdos más tormentosos llegan a mi mente. **

**_ *Flashback*_**

****

****

****

Abro mis ojos, primero lo veo todo borroso y luego se va aclarando mi visión, si no estuviera la chimenea, estaría todo oscuro y no hubiera podido descubrir que me había quedado dormido en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede viendo las llamas de la chimenea?-digo pensando en voz alta.

Como respuesta, solo se escucha el eco, al golpear mi voz en las paredes, de la sala común.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede pensando en ti?.-susurro, solo que al decir ti lo digo mas alto.

El susurro es tan suave que no se escucha,  pero la palabra Ti, al decirla mas alta que el resto de la pregunta, retumba en toda la sala común de Slytherin, en un susurro casi inaudible...

Me levanto del sillón, donde tuve algunas pequeñas horas de sueño, mientras más me alejo de la chimenea, todo se va haciendo más oscuro... 

Camino a siegas por el pasillo que lleva a mi habitación, al llegar a ella. Dejo que mis ojos se vayan acostumbrando a la oscuridad, al conseguirlo, distingo las figuras de las camas, en donde mis amigos duermen placidamente, sin preocuparse de nada, abandonan su mente al olvido, donde alma, corazón y mente, actúan en sueño.

Al distinguir mi cama, me dirijo hacia ella,  me quito la túnica despacio y sin intentar hacer ruido, luego me pongo la vestimenta de dormir. Me acuesto, corro las cortinas, sierro los ojos y me vuelvo a quedar dormido, entrando al instante en un sueño abandonado hace poco, donde yo estoy contigo. 

**_ *Fin del_********_Flashback* _**

****

Me dirijo a la sala de profesores,  Dumbledore nos mando a llamar ya que tenia que decirnos algo allí, a todos los profesores... 

Llego con 10 minutos de retrazo a la puerta de la sala de profesores, golpeo la puerta.

Me abre el director, Albus Dumbledore.

-Vaya Severus, pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir.

-Pues como ve profesor aquí estoy, lo que pasa es que estaba... estaba... Corrigiendo algunos trabajos-Dije por mentira, para disfrazar que había llegado tarde, porque los recuerdos no me dejaban pensar ni actuar con claridad y mucho saber si el sol empezaba a asomarse, se ocultaba o si la luna tomaba su lugar y el cielo se convirtiera en un negro intenso.

-Bueno, la excusa no importa, ahora pasa y escucha lo que le tengo que decir a todos.

Me indico con el dedo índice el interior de la sala de profesores, pase por la puerta entreabierta, Dumbledore cerro la puerta y entro tras de mí.

En la sala de profesores ya estaban todos, nuevamente mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla, latiendo rápidamente y olvidándome por un momento de los tormentoso recuerdos de un día ya pasado y lejano.

Me siento en una silla no ocupada, al lado de la de ella, intentando disimularlo lo más posible. Ella me mira y en su cara de ángel de dibuja una hermosa sonrisa, que hace que se me nuble la mente y sonría como un tonto.

Dumbledore se queda parado, al contrario, de todos nosotros que estamos sentados, preguntándonos que será lo que nos tiene que decir. Al menos tiene una sonrisa, eso significa que no es malo, pero, ¿qué tal si es una de sus ideas locas, que solo se le ocurren a un director como él?...

-Queridos docentes, los convoqué a esta reunión, para anunciarles una noticia, que no se, si será grata para todos ustedes, pero a mi me parece una idea maravillosa...

De mi boca, sale un leve suspiro, ¿qué será tan maravilloso para él?, creo que tendrá razón al decir que no será grata para todos, lo que me temía, otra de sus ideas descabelladas, no tengo ni la menor idea de que se puede tratar, pero seguro que me causara un fuerte dolor de cabeza...

-...La idea que se me ocurrió, no se ha llevado a cabo nunca, pero yo creo que los profesores también tienen derecho a disfrutar de una fiesta...

Todos mis compañeros, se quedaron descifrando las palabras por varios minutos, algunos entendían mas o menos lo que Dumbledore había dicho,   otros estaban alegres e entusiasmados y  yo era el único, aparte de Filch *que había sido también convocado a la reunión*  miraba a Dumbledore como si se lo quisiera comer vivo, tuve la impresión de que si hubiera podido, lo hubiera metido en la sala de torturas de la que el tanto hablaba y ya no existía. Éramos los únicos  que lo queríamos negar, esperaba que hubiera interpretado mal las palabras, pero un mal presentimiento me indicaba que no estaba equivocado...

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?-Me aventure a preguntar, quería asegurarme de sí había interpretado mal las palabras. Que era lo que deseaba desesperadamente...

-Me refiero Severus, a que ustedes también tendrán su baile de Halloween.-Dijo con voz alegre y sonriendo.

Me quede de piedra al oír esas palabras, no estaba equivocado, era otra de sus ideas descabelladas, que a él le parecían de lo más genial y a mi todo lo contrario, sentía como si en mi estomago cayeran piedras, tenia nauseas y luchaba con alma y mente contra los recuerdos lejanos... por causa de esa lucha invisible, librada en mi mente, no había visto que la mayoría de las profesoras, estaban entusiasmadas, otros profesores, estaban avergonzados y Filch, miraba mas furiosamente a Dumbledore, sus ojos, lo miraban diabólicamente y estuvo a punto de blasfemar, contra el director.

Yo deje de luchar contra los recuerdos y una gran y temible pregunta cruzo mi mente tan rápido, como el vuelo de una criatura ya extinta, de la que se decía que volaba junto con la rapidez del sonido, esa pregunta había desaparecido tan rápido como un leve suspiro.  Pero ahora me retumbaba en toda la cabeza y hacia que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

_Si teníamos baile eso significaba que... ___

-...Por lo cual como será un baile, tendrán que buscarse sus respectivas parejas, como todos-Dijo más sonriente aun.

Eso ya era el colmo, todo me estaba saliendo al revez, la gran pregunta en mi cabeza sé cumplía y había sido cambiada por la voz de Dumbledore, que ahora su casi respuesta a mi pregunta me volvía loco, hacia que mi corazón retumbara fuertemente. Vergüenza, ira y confusión gobernaran mi mente y ahora mas fuerte que nunca los recuerdos estallaban en ella y pasaba como una película no-acta para mí.

Ahora si el aire que se respiraba allí, estallo, las profesoras empezaron a hablar del baile tan emocionadas como lo hacían en una infancia lejana y con el mismo comportamiento de las alumnas al que  les daba, doy y daré clases. Algunos profesores estaban avergonzados, nerviosos e entusiasmados.

Pero lo que se refería a Filch y a mí... De repente vi, como Filch se levantaba tan bruscamente de la silla, fuera de sí, se dirigió a Dumbledore eufórico y lo señalo con el dedo.

-¡¡Usted esta mas loco de lo que se dice!!, ¿Como usted nos va a decir eso?, Nosotros ya somos Mayores, gente Madura (Aunque no lo estaba demostrando =`.`=), ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo, Voy a ir a un Baile? (La palabra baile la pronuncio con el mismo desagrado que Sevy ×.×, Dice: Potter... Así que imagínense...), y menos con pareja... (Miro a todas las docentes con una cara de: Si al menos fueran lindas..., lo cual provoco que las docentes lo miraran con Ira).

-Tranquilícese Filch, es solo un baile, no sea tan inmaduro por el amor de dios, ya sé que somos Mayores, pero eso no impide que no nos podamos divertir, no haga tal panorama, solo será un día y un baile no le hace daño a nadie. –Lo dijo con voz Fuerte y Clara.

Todos Pasábamos la mirada de Filch a Dumbledore, nunca hubiera pensado, que alguien se le rebelara tan así a Dumbledore de todos los que trabajábamos en Hogwarts.

Mire a Filch y este tenia la mandíbula apretada, tanto, que me daba la impresión de que se rompería en un par de segundos, le palpitaba una vena en la Sien y sus ojos miraban a Dumbledore, desorbitados. Poco a Poco se fue tranquilizando y empezó a digerir las palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore con esa voz tan clara y potente, después de disculparse atropelladamente con Dumbledore, que lo perdono, se fue a sentar a la silla, en la que sé había sentado antes de oír las palabras que lo pondrían en aquel estado ya abandonado.

Después de eso, Dumbledore, nos mando a salir de la Sala de Profesores, para que diéramos nuestras respectivas clases, aunque sinceramente no creía que pudiera concentrarme en dar clases después de aquella impactantes noticia...

Me dirigí por un pasillo desierto a las Mazmorras donde daría mi próxima clase y una vez mas recuerdos, ilusiones y tristezas paseaban por mi mente tan cruelmente, que me hacían temblar, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, mi cuerpo se paralizaba y mi mente se nublaba para dar paso a los recuerdos...

**_ *Flashback*_**

****

Esa mañana, quería dormir mas, ya que me había ido a costar tarde, por una razón oculta y quería que lo fuera por mucho tiempo, pero mi hermoso sueño, se desvaneció, al sentir que alguien zarandeaba mi hombro, abrí los ojos, maldiciendo a quien había desvanecido mi sueño, sin siquiera pedir permiso, mis ojos oscuros vieron gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana y no era frenada por las cortinas, ya que estas estaban abiertas, mi visión se aclaro y vi su brillante pelo rubio plateado y sus ojos grises que me miraban inexpresivamente.

-Lucius,  ¡¿por qué me despertaste?!-Dije incorporándome y reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Bueno, primero Severus, es ya muy tarde, creí que no te querías perder el almuerzo, además no es bueno dormir tanto-dijo inexpresivamente, moviendo la cabeza como dándose importancia.

-Bueno, aunque quisiera ya no podría dormir-digo intentando ocultar mi ira.

-Entonces vístete y date prisa-Inmediatamente después de decir eso se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y paso por ella, al cabo de un rato había desaparecido por el pasillo, ahora alumbrado.

Me termine de incorporar, me dirigí al baño, donde me quite mi ropa y me di una ducha fría, para despejar de mi mente todos los acontecimientos que no me dejaban pensar con claridad, después de un rato de sentir el agua fría deslizarse por toda mi piel, salí con una toalla que me cubría de la cintura para abajo, busque en mi baúl una de mis túnicas negras limpia con el escudo de Slytherin impreso en ellas, agarre mi varita y apunte con ella a la gran puerta, pronuncie un hechizo y la puerta quedo totalmente cerrada, después de ello me empecé a poner la túnica, por ultimo agarre mis zapatos y me los calcé en mis pies desnudos.

Después de terminar de vestirme, me seque el pelo, que me goteaba, con otra toalla más pequeña y limpia. Después de frotarlo un par de minutos, me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, así que me dirigí con paso veloz, por el pasillo y luego baje las escaleras, que me llevaron a la fría Sala Común de Slytherin, donde no había nadie, "claro, todos estaban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno, en el que yo debería estar presente", con esos pensamientos me dirigí corriendo hacia las escaleras de caracol que subían y subían, para salir de las frías mazmorras, a una temperatura mas acogedora. Entre por la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor y me encontré en el sitio, donde todos disfrutaban de su desayuno, mientras hablaban muy animadamente. Me Dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin...

-Severus, tardaste años, ya pensábamos que no vendrías ¿te dormiste de nuevo acaso?-Me dijo Burlón Lucius, aquello provoco que algunos metidos (N/A: Eso significa que es gente que se mete en las conversaciones de los demás ¬¬), se rieran como unos estúpidos.

-No-Dije secamente, no queriendo entrar en detalles y comiéndome ya mi desayuno.

Después de esas palabras, hubieron otras que no recuerdo, que esas si se perdieron con el paso de los años..., pero si recuerdo que después de eso, mi vista se giro, por alguna extrañísima razón a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la vi a ella conversando con sus amigas y  también vi que uno de esos Gryffindor la miraba...

¡¡¡¿Cómo se atrevía a verla?!!, después dé decirle de todo, en mi mente...

-¿Qué haces mirando a esos estúpidos Gryffindors?, Severus.-Me dijo intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Yo... Eh... Pues... Estaba viendo su estúpida e idiota manera de comportarse-le dije intentando por todo los medios, que mis palabras le fueran convincentes.

-Ah, eso no necesitas verlo, lo son y lo serán siempre... -Me dijo, hablando de ellos como si de la peor cosa se trataran.

-Exacto, solo quería comprobar lo que se decía de tan mal sangre-Dije siguiendo el juego que yo mismo había inventado, contento y asombrado de que Lucius, se hubiera tragado todo lo que le había dicho, a esta conversación se le unieron casi todos los Slytherins.

**_*Fin del_********_Flashback*_**

****

****

Los recuerdos no me dejaban actuar con claridad, pero sin saber como, ya estaba en la puerta de mi clase de "pociones".

-Alohomora-dije fuerte y con claridad, al pronunciar este hechizo la puerta se abrió y entre en mi clase, tan fría, como mi persona, tan fría como los recuerdos pero no tan fría como estaban algunas lagrimas que se me habían escapado, al recordar el peor de los recuerdos, mi única ilusión, tan imposible, como enfrentarte a la mas temible criatura, sin varita, sin arma...

Deposite, todos mis pergaminos, apuntes, notas, plumas, tinteros... 24 minutos después, llegaban los alumnos de Slytherin y un poco mas tarde llegaban los Gryffindors, todos se sentaron y entonces, después de quitarle puntos a algunos Gryffindors que habían llegado tarde (N/A: Ni, Harry ni Ron ni Hermione, habían llegado tarde, por raro que parezca) Empecé a explicarles los efectos de la poción "Dormiens" (N/A: Creo que así es como se dice Dormir en latín, aunque no estoy segura, sorry si no es así).

-Ahora, quiero que hagan la poción "Dormiens" con mucho cuidado y siguiendo los pasos de las paginas ciento setenta y siete a la ciento ochenta y nueve.

En lo que les dije lo que tenían que hacer, escuche el acostumbrado ruido de las mochilas abrirse, el roce de los libros al colocarlos en  la mesa, el murmullo de las hojas pasar pagina por pagina, mientras su dueño buscaba los números en la parte inferior del libro...

Una vez mas, abandone mi  mente al olvido, donde los recuerdos tocaban la puerta y al ver que no los dejaba entrar, la destrozaban y entraban mostrándome su contenido...

El estallido de un caldero (N/A: ¿Adivinan quien es?), Me volvió a la realidad, vi a  Longbottom (N/A: Ranitas de chocolate para aquellos que lo adivinaron ^ ^) en el suelo durmiendo, el muy idiota se había tragado un poco de poción...

-¡¡Longbottom!!, Que idiota, ¡¡se trago la poción de dormir!!!, Que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería, simplemente necesitan darle un antídoto.-Señale a 4 gryffindor que lo levantaron con dificultad y traspasaron la puerta. Después de ese incidente, la clase transcurrió normal hasta que... tuve que revisar la poción de cada pareja.

-Señoritas Brown y Patil, si dejaran de hablar del ridículo baile y hubieran prestado atención a lo que les explique, sobre que tienen que tener cuidado con las gotas de sangre de Dragón, les hubiera puesto por lo menos un 9 que le darían 5 puntos a Gryffindor pero sé tendrán que conformar con un 6 que le tendré que quitar a Gryffindor 2 puntos (N/A: La nota la pongo sobre 20 como en mi país, no se confundan los que en su país la nota en sobre 10, Severus no es tan generoso * .*)-Les dije mientras recibía de ellas una mirada de pura furia contenida, me dirigí a la próxima mesa... 

-Señores  Finnigan y Thomas, esta poción no se merece mas de un 7 la cual les daría 2 puntos pero como soy generoso (^ ^Mi querido Sevy, es muy generoso* *, no me miren con esa cara de cómo si estuviera loca...) Les pondré un 8 la cual les dará 3 puntos, o pero que veo, le echaron mas colas de ratas de las debidas, lo siento pero tendrán un 5 el cual les quitara 4 puntos a Gryffindor- Dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ellos me lanzaban miradas acecinas y que desde luego no me intimidaron ni lo mas mínimo, mientras me dirigía a la próxima mesa...

-Señor Malfoy y Señorita Parkinson (¡¡¡AH!!!, Como odio poner esto, pero no sabia con quien más poner a Malfoy de pareja, ojo pareja para pociones, de allí no pasan, al menos en mis fanfics ¬¬ **) La poción esta muy bien hecha, solo hay un pequeñísimo error pero lo podemos pasar por alto, un 20 lo cual le dará 15 puntos a Slytherin.-dije con una sonrisa macabra, los Slytherins me miraron felices y los Gryffindors, bueno, no se bien decir como me miraban, mientras tanto me dirigía a la siguiente mesa...

-Señor Potter y Señor Weasley, esto es una porquería de poción, se equivocaron en muchas cosas, le añadieron mas colas de ¡¡¡ratones!!!, Dije ratas ¿o están ustedes mas ignorantes que Longbottom?, le añadieron cosas que yo no estaba puesto en las paginas y no me interesan sus excusas señor Weasley, además de eso la sangre de Dragón tenia que tener pocos días y ustedes eligieron la mas vieja, esto sinceramente, no se merece ni un 3 y se le restaran 17 puntos a Gryffindor por su Ignorancia, agradézcanselos a estos señores, Gryffindors, por culpa de ellos tendrán menos puntos, estos me miraban, como si sus ojos cobraran vida y me lanzaran un hechizo que me dejara muerto., Me dirigí a la otra mesa.

-Señores Grabbe y Goyle, (Vaya, imagínense a estos ignorantes trabajando juntos...) su poción no es del todo buena, pero esta poción se merece un 11, pero como yo soy generoso, tendrán un 13-dije sonriendo malévolamente a los gryffindor (Awwww, solo de pensarlo se me cae la baba) me dirigí a la siguiente mesa...

-Señorita Granger, ya que su compañero se fue no le podré poner nota a él, pero compremos su poción... -Para horror mío, la poción estaba perfecta, me invente algunas cosas, injustas y al final le di un 18, lo cual le daban 13 puntos (Perdonen si estoy calculando todo mal, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso...)-Ella me miro con cara de que era un profesor con tremendo favoritismo a su casa y luego simplemente fijo su vista en algún punto al frente de la clase y se comporto como si no estuviera, cosa que me molesto mucho y por ello le pensaba quitar unos cuantos puntos, pero por pura mal suerte, o por un calculo ya previsto por la Granger, sonó la campana indicando el final de clases, solo pude llegar a pronunciar algunas tareas antes de que todos recogieran rápidamente sus cosas y se alejaran de aquella fría clase...

Escuche de nuevo, hablar a la señoritas Brown y Patil, acerca del baile, lo cual me dejo otra vez paralizado, tenia que invitarla, antes de que lo hiciera algún otro, como me había pasado, años atrás, ahora los recuerdos me tenían loco y no pude hacer mas que volver a abrirlos y mirar su contenido, con la vista empañada. 

**_*Flashback*_**

****

Ese día estaba decidido a arriesgarlo todo por poder pedirle que fuera con migo al baile, arriesgaría mis únicas amistades, arriesgaría la reputación de mi casa, lo arriesgaría todo, por una ilusión, que se había apoderado de mí y me había hecho decidir lo que tenia planeado, me dirigía con paso decidido a mi próxima clase, donde había visto en el horario que nos tocaba con los Gryffindors.

Llegue a mi clase, casi puntual, entre en ella y vi que ya casi todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios, pero a mí la única que me interesaba era ella y no estaba aun en clases, trate de no desesperarme, busque una mesa me senté en una de las sillas desocupadas y espere su llegada.

Ya habían pasado segundos y algunos minutos, pero el tiempo se me hacia horas y eternidad, el profesor ya había empezado a explicar la lección de oí, pero yo  no escuchaba solo miraba a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió y por ella, entró ella riéndose con 3 chicos mas, uno era de estatura media y tenia unas grandes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días, el otro era de pelo oscuro y a su lado estaba aquel muchacho, que el había visto que la miraba en el desayuno, de pelo negro azabache y revuelto, que le decía no se que cosa a Ella y esta se reía, para mi era el sonido mas hermoso, pero pronto su risa se silencio y el profesor les quito a cada uno 5 Puntos menos Por llegar tarde, Ella se sentó al lado del muchacho de pelo azabache y revuelto, al lado de este sé sentó el de cabellos oscuros y al lado de este otro sé sentó el de cara demacrada y grandes ojeras.

Contemplé  la escena con ira, mientras el muchacho de pelo azabache hacia reír a Ella y se le acercaba peligrosamente algunas veces. Me pase toda la clase sin prestar atención solo los miraba, observaba cada paso, cada aproximación, cada miraba, intentaba escuchar las palabras que se decían, por ello, aguzaba mi oído cada vez mas, tenia que vigilar a mi rival, porque eso era, se había convertido en mi rival, simplemente no sabia como iban a hacer a partir de ahora mis días.

 Ahora ya no podría pedirle que fuera con migo al baile, tendría que ser en otra ocasión, claro que si no me daba prisa, el se me adelantaría.                                  

Ese día no seguí casi las clases, ya que estaba  muy distraído, intentando organizar mi plan,  mi odio hacia él, intentando no perder la cabeza si se me presentaba una ocasión, de pedirle a ella que fuera conmigo.

Después de terminar las clases esa tarde me dirigí la biblioteca, a hacer los trabajos pendientes para mañana y planeaba que con el trabajo, mi cabeza dejara de darle vueltas al asusto. 

Cuando había terminado mi primera tarea, escuche unas voces un poco lejos de donde yo estaba, detrás de una estantería..., mi curiosidad, por primera vez me impulso a mirar que era, lo que vi me partió el corazón, era ella con el muchacho de pelo azabache y revuelto, al que yo ya llamaba mi rival y pronto ya se lo cambiaria como el que gano, lo que vi fue lo siguiente... _Intento no recordarlo la vista empañada, el cuerpo rígido y los recuerdos mas horribles llegan_:

Mi rival le preguntaba a ella, lo que yo me proponía a hacer, si quería ir con el al baile, ella se quedaba pensativa y lo miraba, luego se reía, aquella risa me partió el corazón, significaba "Si", ese "Si", destrozaba mi ilusión, haciéndola añicos y entonces sucedió... _¡¡NO!!, ¡¡No quiero recordar!!, Malditos pensamientos, sentí que si me quedaba parado, mis piernas no me sostendrían, me senté en una silla, abandonada a la vista de todos y el peor recuerdo se abrió en mi mente..._ Después de que ella sonriera le aclaro su risita, significa que "Si", entonces el... la tomo de la cintura con suavidad, la miro picaramente y la jalo hacia así entonces... _Intentaba tapar el recuerdo, intentaba que las lagrimas rebeldes no salieran, pero no podía evitarlo, las fuerzas me vencen y entonces vi el mas odiado, triste y lejano, pero no olvidado recuerdo._.. Sus labios se unieron, al principio solo con el contorno de los labios pegado, pero lentamente mi rival, fue abriendo la boca y su lengua toco Las puertas de esa Boca suave, a la vista y irresistible, ella también abrió la suya y entonces sucedió, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugaron y bailaron en la boca de cada uno, que ya se había transformado en una sola, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas fue el final de aquel horrible recuerdo.

****

****

**_Lagrimas, salgan ya._**

**_Resbalen por mis mejillas_**

**_Caigan lentamente_**

**_Y mojen con agua salada_**

**_El piso de Hogwarts._**

****

**_Lagrimas, salgan ya._**

**_Llévense la tristeza de perder_**

**_Llévense el rencor,_**

**_De mí hacia el ganador,_**

 James Potter 

****

**_Si, descubrí el nombre_**

**_De mi rival, pronunciado,_**

**_En los labios de ella_**

**_Diciéndole que lo amaba._**

****

**_Desde ese día, odiaré siempre el nombre._**

**_El apellido y sus sucesores_**

**_Persona, que gano la batalla_**

**_Probo la miel de sus labios_**

**_Y destruyo mi única ilusión_**

**_Por la que pensaba arriesgarlo todo._**

****

**_Lagrimas, terminen de salir_**

**_Y déjenme vivir, la amarga,_**

**_Vida, que me queda por delante,_**

**_Mojen el piso de Hogwarts_**

**_Y hagan que mi dolor se alivie._**

****

**_Solo sé, que nunca olvidare,_**

**_Tus ojos esmeraldas en los que quería morir._**

**_Solo sé, que no olvidare tu pelo_**

**_En el que me quería quemar._**

**_Te amare por siempre_**

 Lili Evans 

**_Mas allá de la muerte y la amargura._**

****

****

.


	7. Es Ahora o Nunca

_7_

Es Ahora o Nunca 

Solo un miserable dia falta... tengo que dar el gran paso... vencer este orgullo y pedirle a mi ángel si desea ir con migo al baile... 

   La oleada de recuerdos dejó de romper contra el muelle de mis sentimientos, me levante aún tembloroso y limpie las lagrimas cristalinas rebeldes que habían surgido en el miserable momento de debilidad, observe el pasillo oscuro, que estaba cerca de mi despacho, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts y solo vi soledad, ninguna sombra estaba allí para ver el rojo del contorno de mis ojos.

   Maldije en susurros mi delirio que había provocado qué el tiempo pasara de largo sin darme cuenta, había faltado a la clase de pociones correspondiente. 

   Observe mi reloj que estaba asegurado en mi muñeca izquierda y comprobé que en pocos minutos sería la cena, me acomode la túnica y el cabello y anduve por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a mi destino, el Gran Comedor.

   Los alumnos vestidos con aquellas túnicas negras de uso diario con el correspondiente escudo de su casa perteneciente, con los sombreros puntiagudos también negros sobre sus cabellos, ya comenzaban a ocupar las sillas para poder disfrutar de la suculenta cena que en pocos minutos aparecería en grandes fuentes en el centro de las mesas.   

   Mi vista se fijo en la mesa de profesores, en sus ojos..., de mis labios salió un leve suspiro y me apresure a tomar asiento ante las vistas de todos, Dumbledore tomo asiento en su puesto que quedaba en él centro de la mesa y quedaba a mi izquierda, su rostro mostró su nariz larga y encorvada, su cabello plateado largo suelto, también su barba y bigotes, sus ojos azules debajo de los lentes de media luna se fijaron en mis oscuros ojos.

- Buenas noches, Severus, supe que no asististe a tu clase esta tarde, ¿estas bien? 

_¿Qué si estaba bien? _Me provoco decirle que por su maldita culpa no lo estaba, pero desde luego el no hiba a saber la verdad del asunto.

- Eh... claro, estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes y se me paso la hora, Albus. 

- En ese caso no hay problema 

Vi a Dumbledore sonreír y se dispuso a comer la comida que había seleccionado de las fuentes que acababan de aparecer. 

Me dispuse hacer lo mismo pero sin mucho animo, intentaba no pensar en la situación y intente no mirarla, su sola presencia me llevaba a las nubes, me lleve algunos pedacitos de comida a los labios y luego razone que en realidad, no-tenia apetito.

  - Con permiso, tengo que hacer la corrección de algunos exámenes

Me levante en sigilo, apartando la silla hacia atrás para poder salir, coloque los cubiertos encima de la comida casi intacta y salí del Gran Comedor con la túnica oscilando por las corrientes de aire del castillo y el movimiento de mí caminar. 

Llegue a mi despacho después de meditar aquello, necesitaba despejar mi mente y la mejor forma era centrarme en las notas de mis alumnos.

Después de unas cuantas correcciones, comprendí que ella aun no había salido de mi mente, me puse a jugar con la pluma con la mente perdida, cuando nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. 

~ Flash Back ~

Los pasos huecos resonaban en él frió suelo de la biblioteca mientras el se alejaba intentando aparentar indiferencia, sentía como si una ventisca de gélido viento congelara su cuerpo, cada parte del sentía como si el mismo infierno, derritiera su cuerpo, pensaba que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro.  

Caía... Caía... no sentía el suelo no lo veía... solo sentía oscuridad y soledad... la lluvia azotaba los ventanales, las puertas... un grito se escuchaba lejano y distante como el mismo soplo de la amargura... y seguía cayendo, caía en el delirio y la tristeza de un corazón resquebrajado como el mismo cristal. 

La espiral azulada terminó de desaparecer ante mis ojos, abrí mis ojos oscuros y observe las paredes blancas del lugar donde me encontraba, estaba acostado en una mullida cama de mantas blancas recién colocadas, una mujer consultaba la temperatura de un termómetro a pocos pasos de mi cama. 

La mujer, se acercó a mí, portaba una bata blanca y la reconocí como la enfermera de aquellos tiempos. 

- Vaya... veo que ya despertaste, te encontraron en las escaleras desmayado 

¿Desmayado? ¿Qué diablos, había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había perdido el conocimiento? 

- Me encuentro mejor, gracias 

-Bueno, aun tienes un poco la tensión baja, dentro de unos momentos vendré y te haré unas ultimas pruebas para que te puedas marchar.

- Esta bien...  

Observe con los ojos entrecerrados aun por la confusión, como se marchaba de la enfermería y me dejaba solo con mi soledad, no tenían mas pacientes. 

Las imágenes con las horas de lo que había ocurrido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento llegaban cada vez más nítidas...

Las lagrimas surgían como las cascadas de los ríos cristalinos, solo que en vez de dulces, amargos. Mi vista se empañaba, mientras caminaba lo mejor que podía, por las escaleras que acostumbraban a cambiar de lugar, cuando hiba a terminar de cruzar. Una de las escaleras situada a una mediana altura cambió de lugar y caí al vació.

   Un débil susurro surgió de mis labios, tan suave que mis propios oídos a duras penas lo pudieron escuchar. 

- Asi que fue la escalera... me pregunto sí ella...   

Olvídala, ¡Olvídala!-me gritaba a mi mismo.- ¿qué importa si ella supo que eras un torpe y caíste en el viejo truco de las escaleras? ¿Qué importa si se burlo de ti? ¿O se preocupo?. 

- Ella está con Potter... es la única verdad- susurré

   Salí de mi delirio al escuchar el golpetear de la puerta, la puerta se entreabrió y salió la enfermera.  

- Tienes visitas Severus - me dijo al tiempo que pasaban las personas que yo consideraba amigos- 

- Hola Severus, hay un rumor de que te caíste de las escaleras... espero que no seas tan torpe para haberte caído de esa forma- me dijo un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos grises-

_Mentir, tenia que hacerlo ahora... era la única salida... mentir y actuar pisoteando la verdad. _

- No, nada de eso, lo que ocurrió fue que no había comido nada en todo el dia... y tenia calor, por eso me desmaye... 

-Ya decía yo, que no podías ser tan estúpido para caerte- medio una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras soltaba una carcajada-

- Sr. Lucius, tiene que retirarse, le haré los últimos exámenes antes de darle de alta. 

Observé como Lucius y los demás se retiraban por la puerta entreabierta y después de dar un hondo suspiro la enfermera me comenzó a hacer los análisis, termino al poco tiempo.

- Veamos... tienes una tensión decente, tu temperatura es de 36.4 grados contando él frió, esta bien...  mmm... si, puedes retirarte. 

Retiré la fresca manta de mi cuerpo, me reincorporé con un tanto de torpeza, por haber estado inactivo unas cuantas horas y confuso a la vez. 

_Esta vez llegue tarde... pero **cuando tenga la oportunidad venceré mi orgullo y ganare la batalla. **_

Me prometí a mí mismo mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts...

_~ Fin del__Flashback ~_

La pluma rodó por la superficie de la mesa donde estaban colocados todos los exámenes de pociones, algunos ya corregidos con una injusta nota.  

Fue como si una bombilla que hubiera estado opacada por muchos años y que de repente se iluminara como un sol radiante en pleno verano, centelleara con potencia en el cerebro de Severus. 

Aparto con el brazo derecho las hojas que había en la mesa, se levanto de la silla de madera en la que había estado pensando. Se encamino como un torbellino hacia la puerta y en pocas zancadas consiguió su meta, abrió la puerta con la mirada perdida y se encamino despejado y decidido hacia la clase de adivinación... 

Cuando llegó a la clase de adivinación, después de haber subido las escaleras, vio a los alumnos correspondientes, pero su Ángel no estaba en la silla principal dictando instrucciones. 

- Bueno, y ¿ya saben con quien van a ir al baile de Halloween?- pregunto a sus amigos Harry  

- Eh... te enteraras mañana, en el baile- le dijo Hermione un tanto sonrojada y sospechosamente también Ron ****

- Y... ¿tu con quien vas a ir?, Harry- dijo Ron para aligerar la tensión  ****

- Lo descubrirán en la fiesta- dijo con sarcasmo ****

   ****

Su conversación dio a su fin, cuando la puerta de clase de adivinaciones se abrió revelando el rostro de su mas despreciado profesor, Severus Snape. 

Lavender y Parvati que habían quedado como encargadas de atender a cualquiera que viniera en ausencia de profesora, se quedaron perplejas al ver al profesor. 

- ¿Desea algo profesor Snape?- dijeron temerosas 

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?, Salgamos de aquí y esto solo tardara unas semanas... pero si pereces durara toda la eternidad- le decía su mente, pero el la ignoraba. 

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sybill, la profesora Trelawney?- pregunto intentando aparentar lo más impasible y indiferente que pudo- 

-Ah... ella dijo que tenia que verse con alguien en la clase de Astronomía, de la profesora Sinistra, creo que la profesora Sinistra, estaba enferma y por eso ocuparon esa clase... - dijo Lavender sin percatarse de que el rostro de Severus se volvía cada vez más desagradable-

Antes de que Lavender terminara la explicación, Severus se retiro de la clase sin decir nada mas y se dirigió como huracán subiendo escaleras y cruzando pasillos a la clase de Astronomía que quedaba en él ultimo piso de la torre Sur. 

Llego a la puerta resoplando tenia un terrible presentimiento... se escuchó el sonido como si una vasija se hubiera quebrado. 

- Suéltame, ¡Suéltame!- se escuchaba la voz de Trelawney desde adentro de la clase de astronomía. 

Se acercó a la manilla de la puerta intentando abrirla pero no dio resultado, se estaba desesperando, luego maldijo lo torpe que era y saco su varita. 

-¡Alohomora!- grito apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta con su varita, la puerta emitió un  chirrido y quedo entreabierta, rápidamente Severus guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica azul marino y entro a la oscura clase. 

- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mí!- gritaba Trelawney en aquella oscurana infernal 

- ¡Lumos!- dijo después de sacar nuevamente su varita, la punta de la varita ilumino el lugar y le dejo observar la situación, Trelawney se encontraba apoyada a la pared, mientras Lockhart agarraba fuertemente sus muñecas impidiendo que lo golpeara y deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de ella- 

Una furia indomable se apodero del cuerpo de Severus, que se lanzo contra Lockhart apartándolo de Trelawney, nuevamente sé enzarzaron en una horrible pelea, donde las paradas y los puños abundaban, la sangre pronto comenzó a surgir de las heridas provocadas y fue cuando entonces Lockhart pensó en utilizar la varita, pero Severus ya estaba preparado para ello.

-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo antes de que él pudiera lanzar algún hechizo con su varita y lanzándolo contra la pared del aula. Pero Lockhart consiguió recuperarse  se levanto apuntando con la varita.

- ¡Rictusembra!- dijo Gilderoy apuntando con la varita al estomago de Severus 

Severus se aguanto el dolor del vientre que sangraba, pero no-se hiba a dar por vencido, ese mal nacido tendría su merecido de una vez por todas.

- ¡Serpensortia!- un estallido se produjo en la punta de la varita de Severus y de ella surgió una larga y horrible serpiente negra, la reacción de Gilderoy fue la de echarse para atrás. 

- Eres un traidor, Snape, el señor te castigara por tu traición- dijo antes de transformarse en un pájaro de plumajes de un intenso verde lima y salir en un remolino de colores intensos por la ventana abierta. 

- Un Fwooper- dijeron los dos profesores al unísono. 

- No sabia que era un animago... - dijo Severus mientras se agarraba el vientre ensangrentado. 

- Yo tampoco... -decía Trelawney mientras se acercaba a Severus

Sybill llego hasta Severus y le pidió que se recostara para examinarle esa horrible herida que tenia, en su plano estomago, Severus así lo hizo como si de una marioneta se tratara y se recostó en el suelo de madera, cálido mientras ella se inclinaba ante el y le pedía si podía abrir la túnica y levantar la camisa para atender mejor la herida, el asintió. 

Cerro sus ojos cuando ella comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su túnica azul marina, rebelando una camisa grisacea con marcas de sangre y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, levanto con cuidado la camisa grisacea para no raspar mas la herida. 

Severus emitió un suave suspiro al sentir la corriente de aire de aquella atmósfera pasar por su blanquecina piel al descubierto, Trelawney rasgo la parte de debajo de su túnica y con la varita la mojo de una sustancia rojiza, cuando quedo el pedazo de túnica ya empapado, paso esto con mucho cuidado por la superficie de la herida provocada por el hechizo Rictusembra.  

Severus se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar el escozor provocado por aquella sustancia, mientras Sybill intentaba hacerlo con la mayor suavidad posible pero asegurándose de que la herida era limpiada. 

Con el tiempo Severus se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido, mas bien sentía como si los dedos de Trelawney fueran instrumentos, solo para caricias, sin que el dolor tomara lugar en ellos. 

Deseaba que ella limpiara su herida toda la noche, si por él fuera que la limpiara todos los días hasta que la enfermedad de la muerte impidiera que su amor se consumara. 

Por otro lado Trelawney, miraba a Severus, que tenia los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, pero parecía que lo que ella hacia, le era placentero, porque ya no había una mueca de dolor como anteriormente la tenia. 

Esta vez sin saber porque su mano ascendió mas arriba de la herida y le acaricio el tórax, luego volvió a bajar y acaricio todo el perímetro con la punta de sus dedos. 

Severus no entendía porque ahora sentía la suave mano de Sybill por todo el perímetro de su pecho y estomago, seguramente estaba alucinando pero... era tan real... tan placentero... se dejo abandonar a las sensaciones. 

- Trelawney, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Severus, como si una fuerza misteriosa la empujara a hacerlo.

Severus... - Dijo susurrándole cerca del oído

- Dime Sybill... -dijo medio atontado Severus, sintiendo como los dedos largos y suaves de Trelawney se deslizaban por sus mejillas lentamente, mientras él suspiraba suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente. 

- Yo... yo quería darte las gracias por todo - dijo también en susurros

- No fue nada...  

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - le preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello negro- 

Vete, miente, miente, no le digas la verdad del asunto, dile que fue casualidad o ¡algo por el estilo!

- Yo... te fue a buscar a la clase de adivinación...     

- Supongo que las señoritas Patil y Brown, te dijeron que me encontraba aquí... 

- Asi es... entonces cuando llegue escuche tus gritos y por eso abrí la puerta y bueno, aconteció todo... 

Ahora... miente, no le respondas a esta pregunta con la verdad o tendrás más problemas

- Y dime... Severus, ¿para que me buscabas?- pregunto Sybill intrigada mientras acariciaba las pálidas mejillas de Severus con suavidad-

Miente, ¡Miente!

Pero Severus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia las ideas claras, no haria caso a su mente, se guiaría por la promesa de hace tiempo atrás 

- Yo... -imploraba al cielo que la lengua no se le trabara  y el nerviosismo no se le notara, no ahora..., - Yo... quería... -intentando no tartamudear- preguntarte... si bueno... te gustaría ir como mi acompañante al ba... baile de ma... mañana- molesto porque notaba un leve escozor en las mejillas- 

¿Te volviste loco? ¿Has perdido completamente la cordura? Y... ¿si te rechaza? Y... ¿si se burla de ti, hasta el cansancio? Y... ¿si se lo cuenta a todos? 

Trelawney  que se esperaba todo menos esto de parte de Severus, se sonrojo enseguida y ahora fue el turno de ella de dejar de respirar por unos momentos, que le parecieron horas, mientras miraba el rostro casi indiferente de Severus, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas como un poco teñidas de rojo.        

- A... mi... mi... me encantaría...  ser tu pareja para el baile de mañana... - intentando no             tartamudear- 

Té esta engañando, es para hacerte mas daño, no la escuches olvídala, vete 

   Las palabras de Sybill llegaron como ruiseñores hasta sus oídos, entonando bellas y hermosas melodías de esperanza, de anhelo a seguir viviendo y no querer bajar de las nubes hasta que estas mismas se evaporaran en susurros y sus partículas volaran por la brisa cálida y acogedora. 

   El silencio reino en aquella estancia con una atmósfera un tanto acalorada y relajada y como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, Severus abrió sus ojos, rebelando su oscuridad pero esa chispa de amor se notaba esta vez un poco mas en ellos, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo sybill retiro los mechones rebeldes que surcaban su rostro y recorrió la piel de la cara de severas con sus largos y suaves dedos, al tiempo que sus rostros sonrojados se iban acercando milímetro a milímetro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

   Fue entonces cuando sus labios humedecidos chocaron como dos abejas perdidas del panal, la miel de sus labios los deleito en una oleada de placer y ternura poco antes vista en aquellos seres que ya habían perdido las esperanzas en que sus vidas fueran hermosas y atractivas. 

Temerosamente sus labios nuevamente se tocaron, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de los dos al sentir el contorno de ellos.  

Permanecieron segundos, minutos, horas, quizás toda la eternidad con sus labios unidos, Trelawney paso sus brazos por el cuello de Severus, que seguía recostado debajo de ella, con la herida ya cicatrizada del vientre. Al tiempo que Snape rodeaba sutilmente la cintura de ella, abrochando sus manos como temiendo que ese sueño hecho realidad se evaporara. 

Después de un tiempo, el deseo fue más grande, Sybill entreabrió sus delineados labios rozados y Severus algo temeroso introdujo su suave y un tanto larga lengua en la boca de ella, un gemido suave escapó de la boca de ambos cuando sus lenguas se rozaron y entrelazaron no queriendo soltarse, después de haberse encontrado en desesperada búsqueda. 

Mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca de cada uno, en caricias, las manos que estaban entrelazadas en la cintura de Trelawney quisieron también producir deseo, acariciaron suavemente la espalda de ella, llegando hasta la nuca de ella, acariciándola con sus dedos y luego bajando nuevamente hasta lo que el mismo sé permitía. 

   Trelawney sentía las caricias de Severus y el apasionado beso que se daban la hacían gemir suavemente en desesperado deseo y sus manos acariciaban el rostro y el cuello de Severus suavemente.

   Después de haber conseguido el verdadero amor y placer mezclados arroparon sus cuerpos desnudos con las túnicas y dejaron que la oscuridad acariciara sus cuerpos. 

**La vida vuelve a brillar **

**Los colores luciran **

**Con tu presencia **

**Y el amor **

**N/A:** Bueno, como siempre, espero que les fascinara él capitulo y pido millones de disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. Como se habrán podido fijar en este capitulo pudo haber existido él genero Lemon, pero decidí que mejor lo escribo como un capitulo inédito por los que no les guste lemon no lo lean. 

Para los que no saben que es un Capitulo Inédito, es aquel capitulo que no se necesita leer para entender la lectura si no mas bien para especificar y ampliar una escena.

Aun así, depende de los reviews que reciban pidiéndome el lemon, lo escribiré o no lo escribiré. 

**N/A 2: **Esta aclaración esta escrita para los que no saben que es un Fwooper.

Esta información fue extraída del libro de **Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos **de **Newt Scamander **

**Fwooper**

Clasificación del MM: **XXX**

El Fwooper es un pájaro africano que exhibe plumajes de colores intensos; los hay anaranjados, rozados, verde lima y amarillos. Este animal ha sido durante mucho tiempo proveedor de plumas de fantasía y sus huevos también laman la atención por los dibujos de vivos colores de la cáscara. Aunque al principio resulta agradable, su canto acaba por volver loco a quien lo escucha "En consecuencia, el Fwooper sé vende con un encantamiento silenciador que es preciso reforzar todos los meses. Para ser dueño de un Fwooper hay que tener una licencia, ya que estas criaturas requieren un cuidado responsable".

Me pareció apropiado para Lockhard,¿qué opinan? 

Otra cosa es que este capitulo fue un tanto romántico, pueden llamarlo tierno y empalagoso, pero en el próximo capitulo agarren sus pañuelos, es solo un aviso. 

**Reviews del capitulo 5 **

**Patty*Potter **

Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el ultimo Flash Back, la verdad es que le puse mucho empeño al poema, por lo visto mereció la pena, opino lo mismo que tu, soy una anti- Potter. 

**Blume**

Exactamente es Lili de quien hablamos

**Isilwen Silcwen **

¿Que le deparara? T-T, no quieras saberlo, Namarië Primita

**LaLi**

Jajaja, como siempre mi paranoica favorita, por cierto no vi American Beauti ¿de verdad se parece?

**Path-Karen**

La idea era que quedara poético, me alegra que te gustara  ^^ 

**Lady Susyte**

Seguire tus consejos 

**Polgara **

Si, lo quemo T-T, jajaja, si estaba inspirada, mirando el árbol que se le caían las hojas juas juas juas, largos? Espero que este te guste. 

**Naleeh **

Cuando quieras que te ayude con un poema estoy a tu disposición querida amiga 

**Christine Daae**

Grax ^^ 

**Alpha **

Vas por buen camino 

**Crazy for Severus**

Me haces sonrojar con tus cumplidos, Grax 

**Sailorangi**

Vaya.. si que gusto mi poema ^^ 

**Soceress Lina**

Vaya... si con los otros lloraste espérate el 8, muchas gracias ^^ 

**Reviews del capitulo 6 **

**Patty*Potter **

O_o my good que grandísimo y halagador review, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara, espero que este también te guste mucho ^^, adoro hacer sufrir a Sevy... jaja, en eso estamos deacuerdo, es un maloso,, sobretodo en la clase d pociones ^^, ¿por qué tendría que tener remordimientos? Si lo q hace s Perfecto!,  

Bueno, si pides el lemon... saldrá desnudito jajajaja. 

Esta bien, esta bien, lo trato con cariño, no te pongas así T-T, Grax, a mi también me dio tristeza el poema. Aquí lo tienes. 

**Fleur Delacour**

Muchísimas gracias 

**Christine Daae **

Aquí lo tienes ^-~

**Isilwen **

Jajaja, bueno, yo tambien te quiero mucho, pagas en dolares (o en euros), cuando tenga tiempo seguimos nuestro fic, me alegra q te gustara el capi 

**Lady Susyte**

A tus ordenes maestra!

**Naaleh **

Eres lo máximo Hele, me harias reir hasta en el peor momento de toda mi vida. Porque hay que recordar al: RAPADO!

**Path-Karen **

O_o club de fans?, no hace falta te quiero mucho!

**Narya**

Grax Grax, Grax, m alegra q te gustara 

**Polgara **

Obsesionado? Creo que bate el record, jajaja, te adoro chica

**Crazy For Severus**

O_o espero q te guste el capi

**Gaby Potter **

^^ muchísimas gracias, espero q te guste este capitulo.

fff... cuantos reviews, las adoro, cuídense mucho y ya saben depende de sus peticiones escribiré el capitulo inédito 

**Thuringwethil**

**La Señora De Las Sombras**

**"**Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a ellos, la vida d nosotros tiene sentido"

"Estoy Sumida en las sombras de tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"

"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre ti"

****


End file.
